


Introductions

by grimalkin555



Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Ms. Marvel (Comics), hala child 9, kamala khan - Fandom
Genre: Aunt Carol, Fluff, Gen, big cousin kamala, mom carol, non romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimalkin555/pseuds/grimalkin555
Summary: Carol Introduces Bean to the Other important youth in her life





	Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> same alt canon as my coming home fic takes place some place in chapter 1

~Ooh, you make me live now honey Ooh, you make me live Oh, you're the best friend that I ever had I've been with you such a long time ~

The Queen song played loudly on Kamala's phone as she reached for it across the room. “Captain what are you doing calling so early?” She asked sleep heavily in her voice as she tried to climb up from bed. 

“Hey Kid really glad you took my call after the sabbatical I took I know we talked and all but still. Anyways I'm calling for something really important I need to meet up with you, I'm already in Jersey city think we can meet by that gyro shop you showed me?” Carol Danvers voice rang clear and strong through the phone the importance of this task obvious to the young Inhuman.

“YES!, I Mean I can meet you there in 10! out!” Kamala bolted up right throwing her uniform on under some street clothes as she ran to the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth. “Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, Carols back and she still trusts me. This is great I thought it was still gona be weird, I mean she said she could never hate or stay mad but still. AHHHHHHHHHHH I GET TO TEAM UP WITH HER AGAIN I WAS HER FIRST CHOICE!!!!!!” she thought as she clumsily got ready almost falling down the stairs.

“Beta where do you think your going?!” Kamala's mother called out. “Did you forget you were still grounded?” The older woman stood their tapping her foot as she crossed her arms in front of her daughter. 

 

“Ah Ami! I can explain.” she burst out before coming in close to whisper “Captain Marvel called shes back from wherever she was and she needs my help!”

“I thought you two were not friends anymore” 

“No we talked it out but she took a break from everything super hero related but shes back and needs my help, please you have to let me go she needs me!” Kamala pleaded pulling out the puppy dog eyes.

“Fine but if your father asks you are at the library do you understand?” her mother replied sternly. 

“Yes thank you so much Ami!” And with that the Inhuman was off running down the block before ducking into an ally and changing into uniform stuffing her civies into her bag. 

Ms. Marvel was in a hurry she stretched far and fast over the roofs and streets of Jersey city, finally making her way too the roof of her favorite gyro spot. Captain Marvel though was no where to be seen though. “What the heck did I beat her here?” Kamala thought as she looked around checking the skies and nearby roof tops before pulling out her phone.   
“Hey Captain, I just got here but where are you? I mean theirs no way I beat you right?” she asked.

“Just call me Carol kid and no I can see you right now look down I got a table but you might want to change into your civies first.” Carols voice was full of mirth over the phone as Kamala looked down to see her mentor sitting at a table on the out side patio of the restaurant.

“Right, Ill be right there.” The young hero replied sheepishly. She stretched out of view before changing and doubling back to join Carol and a young blue girl at the table. 

“Hey kamala!” Carol called out enthusiastically. 

“Hey Ca.. Carol” Kamala corrected herself. “Who's this?” She asked gesturing to the small child.

“She is the important thing I needed to meet up with you about, Kamala this is my daughter Bree, or Bean as we call her for a nickname. Bean this is Kamala she's a good kid who means a lot to me say hi.” Carol said beaming as she nudged her daughter kindly in the arm. 

“WAIT you have a daughter and shes blue!” Kamala just about shouted. 

“Yea she's adopted, one of the last blue Kree.” Carol said proudly. 

“You're not good with new things are you?” The young Kree quipped. 

“I uh am wai..” Kamala stammered. “Sorry let me start over this is just not at all like I expected and I just woke up when you called. Hi Carol, hi Bree its nice to meet you. Also can we order?” 

“sounds good Kiddo” carol laughed. They kept to small talk as food came and Kamala got some coffee in her.

“So no super-heroing today?” Kamala mumbled out though her food.

“No just catching up and introductions, why itching for a fight?” Carol asked as she helped her daughter keep the contents of her gyro in the bread.

“Nah just that I told my mom I would be helping you with something, and it was the only reason I could come since I'm grounded right now...”

“Ma you didn't say she could fly, I thought she just stretched?” 

“Not the same kind of grounded Bean. This means she's being punished for something. Beside you are helping me with something important, your helping teach my girl about earth.” Carol leaned back and smiled as she said this.

“Great glad my misery can help.” kamala sank down on the table. 

“What did you get punished for?” The small child asked.

“I missed too much homework while crime fighting so until I can finish up some make up lessons I'm not allowed out. Though since you came back and needed help I got her to let me go.” 

“Ma whats home work?” Bean asked.

“She doesn't know home work Carol what are you teaching her isn't she in school yet?!” 

“No, not yet.” Carol stammered. “Listen its been a rough year and We spent the last 9 months getting her through immigration for Earth and America. I'll let you figure out which was a bigger hassle.” She stammered. “Plus after what happened to my mom its just been a lot but we are getting there aren't we Bean?” 

“Yea we are!” The little girl Beamed at her mother. 

“Wow this kid is really cute, I guess Carol makes a good mom. Oh man this really changes fan fic options she's the kind nurturing type who knew? Wait didn't I know shes helped me out a lot. Ugh Kamala what are you doing Ami is gona kill you. Wait whats Carol saying?” The inhumans mind raced as she distracted herself. 

“What?!” She said startled.

“You ok today kiddo?” Carol asked eyeing her weirdly. 

“Yea...” She said as she put her face in her hands. “Just tired and worried my moms gona think this counts as lying to her about super heroing.” 

“Ah I guess that answers that question then.” 

“What question?” Kamala asked as she perked up.

“Ma asked if you wanted to hang out and teach me about earth stuff!” The alien girl lightly shouted from across the table. Her mother losing it into a laughing fit as she did. Kamala looked stunned as the little girl stood up confidently. 

“Oh my god Bean I love you so much.” Carol managed to get out as she continued to laugh.

“I love you too Ma.” the little girl said as she sat back down. 

Kamala collected herself “Ok that was pretty great kid, and I'd love too but unless we are fighting crime or monsters I doubt my mom would want me to be out today sorry.” 

“No problem Kid you head on home I got the brunch.” Carol said as she got up to hug the younger hero. “ I'm just glad the two of you got to meet, and I hope in the future you can help Bean learn about earth from a younger perspective.” 

Carols hugs were always warm and felt like a pleasant breeze surrounding you “Absolutely I won't let you down! Hey Bree do you have a phone yet?” 

“No I just play around on Ma's right now and call me Bean! If Ma trusts you so Do I !” the little blue girl beamed.   
“This is one of the most touching moments of my life.” Kamala choked out before fainting. 

“That's not normal right Ma?” Bean asked.

“No shes just excited I hope but lets give her a lift.” Carol picked her up and put her in a chair before going to pay coming back out she lifted the young inhuman up and motioned for Bean to follow her. They took to the air landing in front of the Khan house, as Kamala kind of came too.

“Easy their soldier your still kinda wobbly” Carol chided as she walked her to the door. 

“Ugh what happened?” Kamala groaned.

“I said you could call me Bean and that I want you to help me learn about earth and stuff and you passed out. Ma thinks you might be sick or dehydrated.” The young kree said from beside her.

“That's embarrassing.” Kamala groaned out. “I think I'm good from here Cap thank you.” She said as she stepped away and towards the door. 

“Beta! What are you doing I thought it was something security related!” Kamala's mother called out from the now open front door. 

“That's my fault ma'am.” Carol said confidently. “I was a little vague I wanted to surprise her, but what I called her to do today was introduce her to my daughter.” Carol said putting a hand on Beans shoulder. “Mrs. Khan this is my daughter Bree she's recently adopted an new to Earth and since Kamala is important to me I wanted them to meet I didn't know she was grounded. I had to bring her home after she fainted though.”

“FAINTED!” Mrs. Khan shouted. “Beta what happened?!” 

“Ami calm down please.” Kamalaa said as she tried to push her mom off herself. “If anything I stood up to fast or didn't drink enough water today , Carol says I'm ok and shes a soldier.” 

“Is this true you are sure she is fine?” Mrs. khan eyed the blonde questionably  
“If anything she probably got too excited and didn't get enough sleep.” Carol replied. 

“I was up late doing my make up lessons Ami I promise” Kamala replied “ I'm fine and I didn't know it was just a meet up I promise.” the inhuman pleaded. 

“It's fine beta I trust you and the good captain..”

“Its Colonel Ami captain is just part of her code name.” Kamala interjected. 

“Oh well I trust the good Colonel then mother to mother.” Mrs Khan finished. 

“Thanks Ma'am we will be getting outa your hair now see ya kiddo.” 

“Wait!” Bean exclaimed as she ran up to hug kamala. “It was nice meeting you! Now don't misuse my moms old name or by the time I'm a hero I'm gona take it by force.” She added under her breath as she broke the hug and her and her mom flew off. 

All Kamala could think was “WHAT?”

**Author's Note:**

> scary blue Bean makes me giggle


End file.
